Demollow Secret of the Mask
by NukeDawg
Summary: Bleach X Inuyasha Crossover; Naraku has absorbed an unknown demon born from a mask. As a result a time rift was open to Kagome's time, but not her home town. Instead in the town of Karakura. What ensuring Chaos will unfold as Naraku breathes.


Prologue: Without a Sound or a Trace

Disclaimer: I don't own The anime/Manga's of Inuyasha, or Bleach

* * *

Year 1505 Japan Base of Mount Fuji:

The world was calm, as birds fly from their resting place. The day was close to the evening, as the quarter moon was beginning to come out for the night. However from the forest at the base of the mountain, a large dust cloud bursted from the ground. Coming out of the smoke, was a strange looking humaniod figure. Though he wore a blue Kimono and on his biceps and forearms was armor of bone, while spikes sticking out the top of his shoulder blades while below two cercular bones protruding from his back, going back down to connect to his lower back. A group of serpent like creatures floated beside him, though they came out from the base of his spine.

"Adamante Barrage!" came a voice this man knew well, as thousands of diamond shards erupted from the sand cloud came at him. The barrage pierced the mans body several times, until shards of his flesh exploded from his body, while his head was still in tact.

"Damn you Inuyasha." the man cursed, as his body began to regenerate.

"Kagome now!" the voice that called for the barrage rang, and soon an arrow of light came from behind the figure. The regenerating body erupted once again.

"Way to go Kagome!" came a voice that usually rode a giant white two tailed cat with black ears and paws, though around the paws at that moment were blazes of fire. The one on the front was a woman, with a boomerang that was larger then herself. Her name was Sango and behind her, was a girl in a japanese high school uniform. In her hand was a longbow while on her back a quiver of arrows.

Down below, a monk in black and purple getup with a staff stood, his left hand unwrapping the right of the beeds that were on it. "This Naraku, die by the curse you left upon me!" he called out, as he extended his right hand, "Go Wind Tunnel!!" he called out. A black circle within the palm of his hand opened, acting like that of a black hole, as the dust that was still in the air was sucked within, as was parts of the disasembled body.

Naraku smirked, "I don't think so monk." he began, as the severed body parts exploded, releasing giant wasp like creatures, that rushed towards the monk.

The Monk Miroku knew them well, "**Saimy?sh?"** he sneered, as he resealed the wind tunnel.

That was when a blur of silver and red flew by him, it was a half demon, with dog like ears, and an angered look upon his face. "Here we go!" he called, as he swung a massive sword from his right, the Sword seemed to be made of diamond, "Here we go, Wind Scar!" he called out, as three streaks of light left where he stood into the sky. The **Saimy?sh? **were cut in half.

Naraku smiled, as his body had reformed in the event. "This is now getting interesting." he began, as he pulled something from his body. It was a white mask, that resembled that of a skull, "Now lets see what happens when I do this." he began, as he took out a small black crystal shard.

Kagome saw it, "Inuyasha! He's slipping the Shikon Jewel shard into that mask!" she called out.

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha called out, however it was to late, the shard was enbedded into the skull like mask.

Naraku threw the mask into the air, a pair of eyes appeared in the eyes of the skull, Naraku smirked as he looked into the sky.

Miroku stopped, "This is bad." he admitted, as he fetl something. "A huge amount of energy is coming from that mask now." he said, as Inuyasha stopped.

"What are you talking about Monk, just what is that thing?" he questioned. The mask suddenly grew a dark body, Two legs, and a humanoid body, however it was large.

"Is that some sort of demon?" Sango questioned, as she looked at it. All the while Naraku smiled as the dark blue body began to form.

"Naraku what are you planning?" Inuyasha questioned.

Naraku smirked, "You are such smiple minded people." Naraku laughed as he flew towards the creature, which let out a deathly roar. "I plan on what I normally do!" he called out, as hundreds of serpent like heads emerged from Naraku's body, heading right for the creature. The creature saw this and jumped, however two Serpent heads attacked the right legs joint. The creature let out a roar.

Kagome just looked in horror, "He went through so much to create that thing, and now he is killing it?" she questioned.

Miroku suddenly came to realize something. "He's going to absorb it!" he called out.

Inuyasha sneered, "Not if I can help it!" he growled, as he ran towards Naraku and the creature. The masked creature roared, as it slammed both of its hands into the ground, causing a huge slab of the ground to crash into both Naraku and Inuyasha.

Naraku balanced himself in his flight as he smirked, "Such a pathetic attempt." he began, as he raised his hand at the creature. The two horns in his back arched out, as the two of them turned into two purple streaks of light, cutting off the hands of the creature. The creature let out a roar of pain, as it fell to the ground.

"Don't forget us!" Sango called, as her large boomerang "Hiraikots!" she called out, as the large weapon was thrown going right for Naraku, sudden a red barrier appeared around him, as the weapon was knocked back. "Kirara!" she called as the giant cat roared, and flew to allow Sango to catch her weapon.

Naraku landed infront of the masked creature. "You are to late Inuyasha." he began, as he layed his hand on the creature. Though the beast growled opening its maw, and clamping down an Naraku's arm. "Hmm, you still have some fight left huh?" Naraku questioned, and then a look of fear came upon the creatures face, as what was the arm, turned into purple tentacles and spread in all directions, wrapping the limbs and Torso around the body of the creature. The creature began to roar, as it was encased in the flesh.

"Ah man, I'm going to be sick." Kagome noted, as she saw Naraku absorb it, the flesh beginning to shrink around the creature he created.

"Inuyasha, we have to stop him before he absorbs that demon!" Miroku told Inuyasha as the Hany? nodded, lifting his oversized sword, that was made of the fang from Inu No Taishou, the Demon dog general.

He twiddled his fingers, raising the sword infront of him. "You're going down Naraku!" he called out, as he charged forward. But as he did, Kagome took notice around them, as the world seemed wavy.

"What's going on?" she wondered, as Inuyasha charged, Kagome then saw Naraku smirk, as half of his face took the form of the mask that the demon had worn. But behind him, was something that worried her, it was a town. "Inuyasha!" she called out trying to warn him.

Inuyasha though did not notice until he finished, "Wind Scar!" he called out, as three streams of light came from his sword to Naraku. The attack went around Naraku do to the interference of another, however the remains of the attack, hit square into the buildings, as two streaks cut across the ground from where he stood throughout the area.

Miroku just looked around in shock, as he saw a lot of people standing around gocking with mouths wide, seeing a bunch of buildings just being cut in half. "This is not good." he began.

Kagome stared in horror, "Dear God, what, how?" she questioned.

"Kagome, what is this place?" Sango asked, as Kirara growled, looking below, at all the people.

Kagome, shrieked, "What the hell are we doing in my time!!" she screamed out loud. Sango looked behind her bewildered.

"This is Kagome's Era?" she questioned, as behind her, a little toddler Kitsune, Shippo, the fox demon who had hidden between the two girls as the fight was happening do to his own demon aura was weak compared to the others.

"Wow!" Shippo began, "This is Kagome's time?" he asked looking over all the buildings. "This Village is huge!" though he turned, as he saw Kagome rather angry.

Naraku, who was only half done transforming, looked to the one that had come for him. A person with long black hair tied in a pony tail, and wore a Kimono With a interesting pattern, on his back was a sword, hip a gourd, and in hand was a flower rare to be seen in Japan. "Byakuya, its time for us to leave." Naraku told him.

"Yes M'lord." Byakuya began, and soon, the dark purple gasses blasted from around Naraku lifting him into the air.

"No Miasma!" Miroku called, "Naraku is running away" he called out.

Inuyasha turned, "Not if I can help it." he began, as he was about to run after Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called out. Inuyasha then got a worried look, "Sit!" her voice called, as the Beads of Subjugation began to glow, and as the many times in the past. With that, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kialala, landed on the ground. "This is not good, this is not good!" she called.

"What just happened?" one of the people questioned, as they went over. One running to Kagome.

"Please, he did not mean it." she called out as some people ran right past her, as she looked at them going to the buildings.

Miroku went over, "I think we should get out of here." He told them, as Kagome looked at him, "While they are helping those people, I think we should leave." he told her.

"I agree." Sango began, as she and Miroku began to help up Inuyasha, and the six of them, left.

* * *

The outside of the City:

A group of five, walked but they were looking around, confused, as to what had just happened. Infront of the smaller members of the group, was a tall man, with long silver hair, he wore a pair of Sahinuki Hakama gathering around his ankles for a baloon effect, and wore a pair of flat ankle-high boots. His Kimono was mostly white with red, along with honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, and shoulder. Over his Kimono he wore a Cuirass, with spiked pauldrons over his shoulders. Two swords on his left hip. Over his right shoulder, and down his back seemed to be a fluffy fur boa. "Master Sesshomaru, what is going on?"

A little girl, no older then six asked him, she worried a checkered like kimono. She looked on, as they saw the concrete buildings in the distance. "I wonder the same thing Master Sesshomaru." A little green imp wondered. He was holding a staff of a woman and old man. "It resembles a village, but its. . ." he explained, but he turned, and saw that the tallest among them, has vanished. Without a sound, or a Trace.

* * *

Soul Society _Seireitei_;

In a straw shack, of a hut. A woman's hand, just shook as she felt something, her head shot up right, a bit of fear in her eyes, as her black hair flowed back to its normal position. "No, it can't be." she began.

Infront of her, a man rose from his futon, looking at her. His long white hair drifted over his shoulders, as he wore a white Kosode, a black kimono with Hakama, and a white haori over the rest of his clothes. "What's wrong?" he questioned in a somewhat weakened voice. "Is something troubling you?" he asked the raven haired woman.

She began to stand, she wore a black kimono, but her Hakama was red as a rose, while she wore her white sash. "I don't know, a feeling that I have not felt in hundreds of years. . ." she told him, in a saddened tone. "This aura. . . Is it really that man? Or. . ." she wondered, as she turned to the man. "Captain Ukitake, I wish to ask you, to investigate this manor sir." she told him, in not a question, but telling him.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I feel something of my past has returned." she whispered, so that only he could hear, it and not the others that are normally close by, could hear her. "I need to know sir." she told him.

Ukitake nodded, "Alright, but becareful." he told her. "I don't want to lose you, like we lost Kaien and his wife." he told her.

"I understand." she told him, as she picked up a stick of wood, in an arc shape of a bow. "I will be back." she told him, leaving the hut, as the curtain like door draped back into place.

* * *

Real World, Karakura town:

Kagome, looked through the crack a door of an old werehouse. "Oh no oh no oh no." she repeated, as the place was not exactly far from one of the scars Inuyasha had left after using the Wind Scar. "Please let this be a dream." she also repeated.

"I don't know what your big Problem is Kagome." Inuyasha began, as he was sitting in one of the rafters of the building.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "SIT!" she called.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow, and increased the gravity around Inuyasha's neck, and sent him several feet from the air, right into the cement ground below him. "Ouch!" he called out.

"Serves you right Inuyasha." Shippo, the little kitsune mocked as he had his little arms crossed. "This isn't a forest anymore." he added.

Sango, who had put her regular clothes back on, still wearing her exterminator outfit underneath. "I agree with Shippo. This world is rather strange, and it smells weird." she began, as she pluged her nose. Kilala 'Meowed' in agreement with her oldest and best friend among the group.

Miroku nodded, "Perhaps we should actually gather some information. Someone of that crowd, could help us out or something." he began.

Inuyasha slowly got up, "Whatever it is, we can't do it sitting around here." he told them. "I say we well go." he began, as he started to walk towards the door, and began to open it.

"No Inuyasha, don't go out there." Kagome cried out, as Inuyasha just looked at her with a confused look. Everyone was looking at her confused. "I'll go out, you guys just relax, breathe, and . . ." she began, as she went outside, leaving the others confused and bewildered.

Inuyasha was the first to speak, "What has gotten into her?" he asked everyone, as they all shrugged.

* * *

Karakura town:

Sesshomaru foot did not even stay for a second on top of the building he touched, as he lightly jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Soon he landed at an intersection, "This place." he began, as he took in a small sniff of the air, "The scent is hard to pickup in this place." he noted. Just then a large transport truck came at him, but as it was about to hit him, the drivers head went forward, almost as though he was about to get hit with whiplash. Sesshomaru's right hand, was in the ventilation shaft, that was on the front of trucks, metal now clamped together, as he looked at it. "Just what kind of foul creature are you?" he questioned, as the man got out, rubbing his head.

"What did I hit something?" he asked, as he went to the front. As he did, his truck began to lift off the ground, "What the heck!?" the man called out.

Sesshomaru payed the human no attention, as he threw the truck to the right, having it crash right into that of a corner store. "Oh my God!" people called out.

"Is anyone hurt?" another asked.

The man that was in the truck, began to back away, and ran as fast as he could from the experience he just had. Sesshomaru just looked around questionably, "What iritance." he said, as he jumped backwards to the rooftop again, and went in a different direction. He continued sniffing, "There he is, Inuyasha!" he called out, as he ran in the direction the scent was coming from. With this he was off again, unknown to most so to speak.

* * *

Kagome walked around town, "This place, where or when are we?" she wondered. She walked cautiously, looking around, she looked into a window, to see a clock, "Twelve, I guess most people are not even out right now." she stated.

She turned, and suddenly saw someone. "My my, what is someone like you doing out of school?" the person asked. She turned to him, she took notice of what he was wearing. "I wonder now." he began.

"Who. . ." she began.

"Please, just call me Urahara." the man said, taking of his hat, and giving Kagome an assuring smile.

* * *

A/N: Slow start for sure. I am new here on Anime X crossovers, and I have been contemplating this idea for months, and this is the Prologue. Naraku has somehow absorbed a Hollow and somehow came to Karakura town. What has the gang of Inuyasha gotten into in the Bleach Verse, and what will they do about what is to come.


End file.
